Mi primer Amor
by catching RE
Summary: ...un nuevo y extraño sentimiento se apodera de Sherry Birkin
1. Chapter 1

MI PRIMER AMOR

Era una tarde hermosa en las afueras de la ciudad, los rayos del sol que se perdían entre las hojas de los arboles, el viento que jugaba con el césped y me encontraba sentada bajo un gran árbol disfrutando la tranquilidad del lugar.

Cualquier persona que tuviera el privilegio o desdicha de observar la escena pensaría que fuese un cliché. La chica era hermosa, con ojos grandes y azules como el cielo, cabello dorado, piel nívea, labios rosados, perfecta. Pero había un detalle con ella, es que guardaba en silencio un terrible dolor, Sherry Birkin una joven de 27 años disfrutaba de sus vacaciones permanentes pues al descubrir que la nación a la que servía, se veía envuelta en el contrabando de virus mutagénicos, no resistió el dolor de la traición, tantos años creyendo que se extinguiría este horrible mercado, pero su razón se quebró al saber que su nación en secreto, aun experimentaba con otros nuevos virus para tener sometidos a los demás países.

_-¿aun vale la pena luchar?-_se pregunto a si misma.- _¿__Cual es mi razón de mantenerme en pie?...por un futuro tranquilo... ¿Por una familia? _

Por una "familia" ella no tenia muy bien definido el significado de esta palabra, pero que diablos era una familia en si, desde pequeña no contaba con nadie mas que sus propios pensamientos y la vaga atención de sus niñeras, su padre un brillante científico sumergido en sus investigaciones y proyectos, nunca tenia tiempo para ella, rara vez lo veía en casa, nuca pudo correr a sus brazos y gritar llena de felicidad al verlo, pues siempre la apartaba de él, excusándose que tenia trabajo que hacer y su mama se desvivía día y noche por complacer a su padre, no importaban los limites emocionales ni físicos, el único objetivo era complacer los fines egoístas de su esposo.

*****************************FLASHBACK************ ************************

-William, mira lo eh conseguido...- Mostrándole la pantalla de su ordenador. William observo con mucha precisión y cautela –conseguí que el virus k-93 se adaptara al sujeto de pruebas B.

-¡_Eres estúpida o que! Porque no esperas lo suficiente Anette, observa tu "adaptación", no es mas que muerte celular, no se completo la fase de mitosis en el sujeto B. –_Hablaba gruñendo-_¿__Dios porque eres tan estúpida? __…__ Hasta un chico de preparatoria sabe las fases de división celular... –_espeto sin piedad_- No vuelvas a molestarme si._

-_Will__...__iam...__-__susurro muy bajo, _apartando con el pulgar la pequeña lagrima que atravesaba su mejilla.

_-¿acaso estas __llorando?-_

_- No, William…es que si soy estúpida no rectifique, perdóname por favor..._

*******************************ending flashback******************************

Al recordar, sus ojos se cristalizaron al instante, nunca obtuvo amor ni protección por parte de sus padres, y eso había generado una terrible inseguridad en ella, confiar en los demás le resultaba imposible, siempre prefería estar sola para que nadie la lastimara, y el día del incidente en Raccoon su vida dio un giro radical pues conoció a una mujer que le había ofrecido un afecto desinteresado y protección, Claire Redfield se fue ganando poco a poco la confianza de Sherry, y el policía novato, Leon Kennedy le había ofrecido lo mismo y ella correspondió a los dos de la misma manera, ellos dos eran lo mas cercano a tener una mama y un papa, pero ninguno de los dos pudo evitar que el gobierno se quedara con Sherry, paso 13 años siendo estudiada. Haciéndole creer que su sangre seria la solución para acabar con los virus actuales, y la realidad era observar el G-virus que poseía en su sangre. En un principio le causaba dolor recordar todo lo que había vivido a lo largo de su vida pero daba gracias de haberse quedado bajo la protección del gobierno porque así pudo conocer a un mercenario gruñón y grosero.

_-__desearía verlo una vez mas...- _lo confeso al viento.

Deseaba estar con el, volver a sentirse protegida, sentía una sed de acariciar su rostro, su cuerpo para poder aferrarse a el en un abrazo, quería estar con el sin importar el tiempo. Porque cuando estaba con el sus inseguridades desaparecían, su temor se volvía valentía, él era su impulso para seguir adelante.

-¿_Esto es estar enamorada?, pero, y si no siente lo mismo...No me importaría, quiero decirle lo que siento, quiero hundirme en sus ojos, desmallarme en su inusual sonrisa-. _

Ella sonreía ruborizada al pensar estas cosas, nunca tubo tiempo para conocer a alguien de esta manera. Su infancia no fue muy buena y su adolescencia la paso en instalaciones del gobierno, rodeada de gente mayor, inyectándole cosas que aun siguen siendo descocidas para ella, tomando muestras de sangre, estaba ocupada siendo una rata de laboratorio. Y nunca faltaba un patán que intentara tocarla demás, hasta que un día informo a Leon de la situación, su reacción fue ir a partirles la cara a cada uno, pero sherry siempre lo detenía y le propuso que le enseñara a defenderse a utilizar un arma y Él con gusto acepto.

Después de esto, su estadía en el gobierno fue mas tranquila, porque ya podía enfrentar a cada uno de esos cerdos, pero esto lo consiguió al paso de los años, en ese aspecto ahí no era nada tímida. Pero todo cambiaba cuando estaba con Jake, las sensaciones de su interior se hacían mas cálidas cada vez que pensaba en él, surgían desde su pecho y se extendían por todo su cuerpo, por los brazos y piernas hasta llegar a las puntas de los dedos, cerro sus ojos y se dejo acariciar por la brisa de aquel lugar.

Sintió una presencia que ya concia, era su aroma, respiro profundamente dejándose intoxicar, sonrió, y sintió un suave y tierno roce de labios...

Abrió sus ojos y no era más que el producto de su imaginación, ya no tenía dudas, quería esta con Jake, era su amor, él era su primer amor...

* * *

**Deseando que sea de su agrado, para mi Sherry es un personaje muy tierno y dulce, aun me conmueve, su epilogo en re3 :')**

**Todos los comentarios, con sugerencias son bienvenidos :)**


	2. Estoy despierta

**Estoy despierta.**

Cuando se levanto camino hacia su coche, se sintió diferente, como si hubiera abierto los ojos. Tantas horas y días meditando sobre su situación dio resultado y ahora es el momento de dar soluciones a cada uno de los aspectos de su vida que están incompletos. Ya no tenia la sensación de ese vacio, sentirse como si cayera desde lo alto y golpearse en el concreto le dolió, porque estrello con sus falsas ilusiones. Ya no tenía miedo.

-_Ahora estoy dispuesta a luchar por mi_- susurro al momento de colocar la llave en la puerta de su coche.

¿Que debía resolver? su situación con Jake ¿Y porque? la respuesta era sencilla, quería tener una vida en familia, tranquilla llena de amor y de paz. Lo que nunca tuvo. Ya no dolía tanto recordar su pasado, no dolía recordar a su padre y en lo que se convirtió, ahora aceptaba y perdonaba a Padre y Madre, porque así como influyeron en sus inseguridades, también reflejo en que fuese una persona dulce, amable, gentil y tierna.

Condujo sin problema hasta su casa. No tenia ningún problema económico pues sus padres habían dejado todo su dinero a su nombre, así que necesidad de trabajar no tenia, pero ella se quería sentir útil, por eso había decidido ser una rata de laboratorio, para después entrenarse y convertirse en un agente del gobierno. Al bajar de su coche, se quedo en el a unos metros lejos del pórtico, contemplaba su casa, era muy grande para una sola persona, dos pisos, balcones, enormes ventanales y una terraza hermosa, que daba vista a la ciudad. Suspiro cansadamente y entro. Le encantaba ir a meditar bajo ese árbol, y nunca llevaba consigo su celular, así que fue a la sala de estar, tomo su celular y miro que tenia 7 llamadas perdidas y 4 mensajes de texto. Sonrió ampliamente al ver de quien eran.

Mensaje 1

Hola Sherry, soy Jake...Quería saber como te encontrabas...

Mensaje 2

Supongo que te encuentras bien, solo quería saber como estabas pues no me he comunicado contigo. Ahora estoy viviendo en Asturias, España. Quería invitarte a una pequeña reunión.

Mensaje 3

Tengo muchos deseos de que vengas, si es aceptas venir, yo te mandare el boleto del avión.

Mensaje 4

Realmente deseo verte, no es tu obligación venir, pero quiero que vengas. Que estés bien. Jake.

¿Deseos de verla? al leer esos cuatro mensajes, su corazón se disparo, bombeando sangre a todo su cuerpo, dio un pequeño giro sobre sus talones.

-¡Quiere verme!- chillo de felicidad -quiere que vaya a su casa en Asturias - esa última oración, la hizo dudar un poco, pero no le importo, se encontraba tan feliz que decidió marcarle. Esperaba con nerviosismo y ansiedad

-¿Si? - contesto bostezando

-¿te eh despertado?... lo siento - se sentía avergonzada por su llamada inoportuna

-... ¿Sherry?-

-... Lo siento, te dejo dormir-

-¡No!...espera, no me imagine que llamaras a las 3 de la mañana eso es todo-

-lo siento, olvide la diferencia del horario-

- Esta bien, me gustan las sorpresas - su tono ahora era burlón. - cual es el motivo de que me despertaras, debe ser importante...-

-Si, es para... bueno... es que...- se sentía muy tonta porque estaba titubeando, como adolecente. Eso no era muy propio de ella. -...yo...-

- ¿Eso quiere decir que si vas a venir?

-…si - sintió como cambia de color, le parecía ridícula su reacción pues solo era una llamada.

-entonces te mando el boleto...-

-yo puedo comprarlo, no hay problema Jake...-

-¡No!... yo lo quiero hacer no seas necia y no discutas conmigo -

- esta bien...-mordió su labio y se animo -yo también tengo deseos de verte Jake- ahora caminaba por toda la sala.

-yo también ...tengo deseos de verte...por eso quiero que vengas, entonces te espero, descansa...Sherry-

-descansa Jake-

Al terminar la llamada soltó todo el aire, pareciera que no respiro durante la conversación, se encontraba tan agitada, sus pensamientos y su pulso se habían disparado, ni siquiera recordó que le tenia que preguntar cuando tenia que partir, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Estaba tan feliz que daba saltitos. Era tanta su felicidad que se dejo caer en un sofá, cerro sus ojos, saboreo y disfruto cada palabra de Jake

"_yo también...tengo deseos de verte...por eso quiero que vengas"_

No para de sonreír. Tenía las dos manos en el rostro y no perdía su sonrisa, entre fantasías y sus recuerdos se quedo dormida ahí en el sofá.

[...]

Cuando despertó, noto que tenia un mensaje lo abrió, y leyó. El mensaje decía que tenía que partir a media noche para que llegara en la mañana. No pudo contener su sonrisa y el color volvía a sus mejillas. Se termino de levantar algo adolorida porque se quedo en el sofá. Se fue a duchar, se cambio, desayuno y se dispuso a hacer su maleta. No sabía cuantos días tardaría, no sabia que tipo de ropa llevar. No sabia nada, solo tenía la convicción de estar con él y decirle lo que sentía.

Puso algo de música en su ipod, pero no le prestaba atención, y comenzó a sentirse insegura. El miedo la estaba tomando, ¿porque el no viene?, no estaré muy "disponible" y si el me ve solo como su compañera. Esos pensamientos la invadían mientras armaba su maleta con dedos torpes. Y de pronto escucho que sonaba la canción de "Yellow" de Coldplay y comenzó a cantarla.

-"I swam across, I jumped across for you" -

Cantaba, y recordó que si había saltado para él, no de la manera mas romántica pero lo había hecho, recordó, cuando tuvieron una pequeña platica en esa cabaña abandonada, cuando el intento protegerla quedando encima de ella. Tan solo al recordar se sentía de nuevo dispuesta a luchar. No dejaría que sus miedos e inseguridades se apoderaran de ella, ya había vivido demasiado tiempo así. Ahora estaba despierta con ojos atentos, y si él le brindaba felicidad, estaba dispuesta a ir a buscarlo. Termino la canción.

-estoy despierta, para ir a buscarte...

* * *

Bueno pues aquí tienen la segunda parte, deseando que sea de su agrado.

no me lo vas a creer, pero cuando estaba escribiendo el primer capitulo, estaba escuchando a Coldplay, y si tienes razón "Yellow" si tiene que ver con ellos, al menos para mi también.

Tengan un buen día ^^


	3. un nuevo camino

**Un nuevo camino**

Subió al avión, con una esperanza en su corazón y una sonrisa en el rostro. Jake se había esmerado pues le mando boletos en primera clase. El viaje duraría alrededor de 6-7 horas. Se encontraba algo nerviosa, y sus miedos querían salir de su prisión. Hacia todo para poder mantenerse tranquila, se puso sus audífonos y empezó a disfrutar de la música.

Cuando iba a medio camino, una sonrisa se había echo presente en su rostro. No sabia que esperar de su viaje, en su maleta guardo ropa de frio, calor y algunos juegos de lencería, pensar en lo que podía pasar le provocaba sonreír, que el color subiera a sus mejillas, era una sensación extrañamente encantadora y excitante, todo al mismo tiempo. Nunca había pasado por ese tipo de cuestiones con los hombres. Se había refugiado tanto en la idea de salvar el mundo, que nunca permitió que su vida amorosa caminara hasta ahora. Si tuvo algunos amores pero no eran ni la mitad de lo que sentía por él.

-como es que se me ha ocurrido guardar ropa así- Pensó mientras mordía su labio inferior y apretaba su pantalón con los dedos formando un puño.

Y entre pensamientos nerviosos, fantasías y la promesa de lo que podía pasar. Su avión aterrizo en Madrid al salir de aeropuerto, se dispuso a ir a la estación donde tomo el tren que la llevaría a Asturias. Prefirió el tren para contemplar los hermosos e imponentes paisajes que ofrecía España.

(...)

-ya casi… - sentía las manos entumidas, a pesar del agradable clima fresco, sentía un calor que le recorría todo el cuerpo y su sonrisa se hacia mas marcada cuando comenzó a ver que se acercaba a la estación de Oviedo.

Cuando bajo del tren tomo sus maletas y entre la multitud comenzó a buscar a Jake con la mirada, giraba a todos lados se le dificultaba avanzar por el equipaje.

- No vino, por mi...- soltó el aire pesadamente, frustrándose por sus ideas y pensamientos sintiendo una opresión en el pecho. Camino para salir de la estación.

- ¡eh! ¡Eh! ¡Súper chica! -

Giro hacia atrás y vio a Jake abriéndose paso por la gente, empujándola para poder llegar a ella, rápidamente una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro y su corazón se disparo por los cielos. Y antes que estuviera enfrente, ella se abalanzo para darle un abrazo.

-¡Jake!—chillo de alegría. Rodeo la cintura del chico con sus brazos.

Así se quedaron por unos minutos sin decir nada, perdidos en su cómodo abrazo, había anhelado tanto el momento de volver a sentir su tacto, su aroma, volver a perderse en su voz. Alzo la mirada para perderse en sus ojos. El coloco una mano en su mejilla, ambos se miraban con ternura y ella se levanto de puntitas para alcanzar sus labios y fueron interrumpidos por un hombre que pasaba a toda velocidad.

-vaya que modales - dijo con el seño algo fruncido, dirigiendo la vista a aquel hombre, cuando noto que Jake la tenia de la mano, una vez mas su pulso había enloquecido. Y el color volvía a su rostro.

-venga... vámonos súper chica - esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado.

Salieron de la estación, sin conversar, Jake iba cargando el equipaje con una mano pues no quería soltar a Sherry.

- No tardo, espérame aquí - le dio un beso en la frente y fue a hablar con un sujeto que estaba recargado en un bentley todoterreno. Tardo ahí varios minutos, Jake hacia ademanes y el hombre solo asentía con la cabeza, al parecer le daba ordenes.

Se veía tan bien, traía una cazadora de cuero marrón, jeans negros rotos y unas botas a juego, no recordaba que era tan alto, estaba hipnotizada viendo como daba ordenes, se veía tan seguro de si, tan responsable, cuando el volteo a verla, dio un respingo comenzando a acomodar nerviosamente su cabello.

- Listo súper chica - sonrió

- ¿donde dejaste mi equipaje?-

- di ordenes para que lo llevaran a mi casa... Para quedarnos aquí a comer-

- oh -¿quedarse en su casa? había dicho eso, volvía la ansiedad y la incertidumbre, aunque se combinaba con el hambre que tenia pues en el viaje no había probado nada mas que líquidos y uno que otro dulce.

-¿Oh? …. Te parece una mala idea – levanto sus cejas, impresionado por la breve respuesta.

-No… no…. No me parece una mala idea…- hizo un gesto con la mano para tratar de reparar la situación.

-Pues vamos a comer – volvía su tono despreocupado.

Fueron caminando a un restaurant que estaba a unas pocas calles de la estación, entraron ordenaron su comida y comenzaron a ponerse al corriente con sus vidas después de lo de china.

(...)

- ¿y donde vives Jake? - le dedico una tierna sonrisa

- vivo a unos 50 min de aquí... tenemos que irnos porque se empieza a hacer tarde...-

Volvían a caminar hacia la estación y de pronto Jake acelero el paso tomando a Sherry de la mano para no dejarla atrás, llegaron hasta una harley davidson vrsc. Jake se monto.

- ¿en eso nos vamos a ir? - con voz un poco temerosa

- si….. además ya te has subido a una moto conmigo... ¿o lo has olvidado? - dijo divertido. Le devolvió una sonrisa de medio lado y subió a la moto con el.- te gustara...y recuerda que soy el mejor en todo lo que hago súper chica - hablaba divertido. - sujétate fuerte!-

Soltaron una carcajada, giro la llave y el motor cobro vida. Se aferro con fuerza de su cintura no confiaba mucho en ese tipo de vehículos, pero subirse con Jake cambiaba el esquema de cada situación. El resto del camino pasó sin importancia pues no podían hablar. Lo estaba disfrutando, estar aferrada de Jake. Llegaron a una casa de dos pisos con enormes ventanales que daban vista al mar. Había mucha gente ahí, como si esperaran a alguien, al bajar de la moto, caminamos hasta la casa y al abrir la puerta, la sala de estar estaba repleta de gente gritando

-¡Sorpresa!

Jake se puso delante de ella

-¡es tu fiesta de bienvenida súper chica! -

¿Una fiesta de bienvenida? de donde habrá sacado a toda esta gente, que ella recordara, Jake no era la persona mas social del mundo y estar ahí rodeada de extraños la hizo sentir incomoda, pero verlo a él, ahí de pie frente a ella con una sonrisa, la tranquilizaba por completo, como si solo se encontraran ellos dos.

Y comenzó a presentarle a toda esa gente del lugar. No recordaba que, durante la platica de la comida el dijo que había comenzado a establecer amistades pero nunca creyó que fuese cierto. Cuando termino de presentarle a toda la gente del lugar, se sentía fastidiada y decidió ir a la terraza a tomar un poco de aire, al llegar un chico le dio un Martini de manzana y comenzaron a platicar. Cuando noto que Jake la observaba apacible dio un respingo, le dedico una sonrisa gentil y sincera provocando que Sherry olvidara al tipo con el que platicaba solo eran ellos dos intercambiando miradas.

-Jake! -chillo una chica con cabello castaño y un vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo.

Ambos voltearon a ver quien gritaba. Sherry no podía concebir lo que miraba, aquella mujer se había abalanzado sobre Jake besándolo sin pudor, sintió una presión en su pecho, parecía que su corazón se detuvo al presenciar la escena, aparto la vista tan rápido como pudo, se sentía muy tonta por haber aceptado la invitación, sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse, y un nudo en la garganta se hizo presente, apretándose cada vez mas, la presión en el pecho provoco que saliera a toda prisa del lugar. Bajo unas escaleras y caminaba hacia la playa, cuando escucho que alguien la llamaba.

-eh! Súper chica!

* * *

Aquí seguimos : D

Saludos

pues aqui esta otro capitulo esperando que sea de su agrado.

Gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios.

y a ver donde llega esto ;)


	4. Ya no puedo mas

**Ya no puedo más****.**

- ¡eh súper chica espera!-

Caminaba con paso firme, no tenia ganas de escuchar su voz ni sus excusas baratas, se sentía una idiota por haber creado un mundo de expectativas. Volver a recordad ese beso provocaba que su corazón se acongojara. Ya pasaban de las 10 de la noche. Sherry caminaba por la orilla de la playa enfurecida y vacía en su corazón.

-...por favor, súper chica... ya no camines- grito mientras ambos se detenían.-... yo...eh -

- ¡calla!… - agacho su cabeza, aun estaban a cierta distancia.

- para mi... no... es... - solo podía balbucear.

- ¡calla!...- aun con la mirada hacia el suelo apretó los puños. - ¡No quiero oírte! -

- pero... tienes... Que entender... que... ese beso no significa nada para mí -

-¿donde dejase mi equipaje? -trémulas y firmes eran sus palabras.

-...tu eres la única... persona que... me interesa...- Jake agacho su cabeza. Soltó el aire.

-No importa ya... me voy esta noche - miro hacia el cielo, para no dejar que sus lagrimas cayeran.

Jake se quedo perplejo por la decisión tomada, entendía como se sentía y se maldecía por haber invitado a esa acosadora. Quería acortar la distancia entre ella y tomarla en sus brazos, pero no quería que se enojara mas de lo que ya estaba, no quería lastimarla mas.

- si... si esa es tu decisión... te espero en la casa… - dio media vuelta, y con paso lento se fue alejando.

Ella volteo y observo como se iba alejando, cruzo los brazos para darse un inútil abrazo pero no funciono y verlo alejarse lastimaba más su corazón. Aumentaba más un vacio dentro de ella. Se dejo caer en la fría arena, doblo sus rodillas hasta la altura del pecho y las rodeo con sus brazos. Observaba las olas. La peor parte de su malestar era, las expectativas creadas, sus ilusiones y fantasías creadas en su mente alcanzadas por la realidad. Era obvio que Jake construiría su vida. Pero, porque no lo había mencionado durante la comida, tuvo la oportunidad y no lo hizo.

-...lo mejor será irme...- confeso al viento salino que la rosaba, dejo caer su rostro en las rodillas en símbolo de derrota.

Ahí estuvo sentada un buen rato, llorando sintiéndose sola y miserable. Volteaba de vez en cuando para comprobar que todos se marchasen de la casa de Jake. Apretó los puños tan solo de pensar que ahí podía estar esa mujer tan despreciable. Había olvidado lo complicado que es estar enamorada. Depender de una persona, le parecía imposible de creer, pero le estaba sucediendo en carne propia, aunque le doliera, quería a Jake, lo quería sanamente, y si esa mujer le daba felicidad proporcionándole lo que ella no podía dar, entonces con el dolor de su alma y mente aceptaba que el fuera feliz con quien escogiera. No importaba que su anhelo más grande fuera que el corazón de Jake la eligiera a ella. Pero se encontraba resignada.

Se levanto y sacudió la arena de su pantalón. Se estiro, miro al cielo estrellado y quito las lágrimas que amenazaban salir una vez mas, respiraba con la boca. Coloco ambas manos en su rostro en un destello de perdición. Y sin más, se dispuso a caminar hacia la casa de Jake. Entro por la terraza, miro hacia todos lados y la casa estaba vacía, se miraba lúgubre. Entro, cruzo la sala sin hacer mucho ruido y al llegar a la puerta principal miro sus maletas, un nudo en la garganta volvió a apretarse.

-...Sherry, no quiero que te marches...- suplicaba un mercenario triste.

-... No me puedo, quedar... -ahogo su llanto con una mano - es doloroso…- abrió la puerta, tomo las maletas y antes de dar un paso para salir, Jake la tomo del brazo jalándola bruscamente hacia él.

-No voy a dejar que te marches...- tenia a Sherry sujeta por la cintura con brazo ciñéndola a su cuerpo y con el otro brazo rodeaba sus hombros, entrelazo sus dedos en su cabellera dorada y la pegaba a su pecho. Jake dio un respingo al notar que Sherry lloraba contra su pecho.

- No puedo estar aquí...- intento soltarse, pero el agarre de Jake era fuerte.- ...entiéndelo...-

Jake negaba con la cabeza, solo se escuchaba el viento entrar por la puerta de la terraza, el sonido de las olas era como un réquiem. No la soltaba y ella ya no ponía resistencia, la mano que seguía enredada en su cabello rubio, dio un suave tirón, provocando que Sherry lo mirara directo a los ojos, Jake respiraba por la boca, su pecho subía y bajaba muy metódicamente. Verlo tan frágil hizo que los ojos de Sherry volvieran a llenarse de lagrimas y cuando se dispuso a hablar, sintió los cálidos labios de Jake presionando contra los suyos. Tenia los ojos tan abiertos podía observar con detalle cada centímetro del rostro de Jake, no desistía en su intento y lentamente fue cediendo ante su imponente beso.

* * *

esta corto :p pero voy a intentar algo ;) a ver como resulta...

Saludos


	5. Hasta la piel

**Hasta la piel.**

El viento soplaba agradablemente inundaba la sala de estar, los rayos de la luna se reflejaban en el tranquilo mar y una habitación oscura resguardaba el inoportuno acto de un joven lastimado, intentando no perder a la chica que puso su mundo de cabeza, no quería perder a una súper chica, y si que el nombre le quedaba bien, una mujer fuerte y con convicciones definidas mezcladas con una suave y sutil gentileza.

Él una persona malhumorada, gruñona, egoísta, atrevido, soberbia por fuera y por dentro alguien solitario, triste. Ella gentil, amable, dulce, tierna, introvertida. La cura perfecta para el dolor de aquel joven. Jake Muller no solo se había enamorado de la belleza superficial de Sherry, eran mas profundos sus sentimientos, ella le dejaba ver que siempre existía una esperanza por la cual luchar, por la cual aferrarse. Y para Jake, la esperanza de la cual se aferraba era ella.

No rompían su abrazo, el beso que entregaba era imponente y sabia a un "te necesito"

-por favor... no...Me dejes...-susurro rompiendo el beso. -Sherry...

-yo... ya no podría...dejarte- se puso de puntitas para volver a alcanzar los labios que tanto había anhelado, paso sus manos alrededor de su cuello para aferrarse. Volvió a encontrar sus labios, pero ahora sabían diferente, ahora eran posesivos.

Estaban cayendo ante la voluntad de sus deseos, Jake en un impulso levanto a Sherry y esta se aferro a su cintura enredando sus piernas. Sherry se separaba bruscamente en busca de aire pero la posesiva necesidad de Jake de sentir sus labios, no le daba tiempo de recuperarse. Jake comenzó a caminar, daba pasos torpes, no quería dejarla ni soltarla era tan embriagante sentirla así, tan acalorada. Como no veían fueron a impactar contra una pared, lo que provoco que ella soltara un quejido, y el aprovecho para invadir con la lengua la boca de sherry, la invadía suavemente y ella solo se limitaba a soltar gemidos ahogados. Las caricias sobraban pues no sabían ni por donde empezar, ambos habían esperado tanto por este momento.

como pudieron, llegaron hasta un enorme sofá de la sala de estar, la recostó en el mueble y se coloco a encima de ella, se quito la camisa, y busco los ojos de Sherry, tenían un brillo diferente, se encontraba demasiado sonrojada, se revolvía bajo el cuerpo de Jake, y sin dudarlo dos veces, se inclino para besar su cuello, mordía suavemente arrancándole pequeños suspiros, ella dio un respingo al sentir la creciente erección, tomo a Jake por la nuca incitándolo a continuar su tarea, cuando empezó a desprender los botones de la blusa de Sherry, noto que estaba temblando.

-¿Sucede algo? -dejando incompleta su tarea

-...si...bueno...no- se llevo ambas manos al rostro porque sentía que el color subía a sus mejillas.

-...dime que es lo que sucede- siguió besando su cuello y bajando hasta la clavícula.

-Jake... es que... yo ... -su voz era demasiado baja, no podía hablar porque los besos de Jake la desconcentraban -...soy ...v...Virgen -hablo en susurro llevándose las manos una vez mas al rostro muerta de vergüenza.

Jake se incorporo, una mano la tenia entre la cabeza y hombro de sherry y con la otra quito, las manos que cubrían su rostro, quería ver sus ojos y cuando los encontró tenia el rostro apacible y le dedico una sonrisa sincera.

-¿y? -pregunto alzando ambas cejas, estando algo divertido.

-...ah...- balbuceaba -

-eh súper chica- tomo su barbilla para obligarla que sostuviera su mirada -si crees, que será un... impedimento para mi... estas muy equivocada - dio un beso suave en sus labios - a menos que tu no quieras... que seria imposible...que lo desearas- reía divertido mientras reiniciaba su tarea con los botones.

Sherry se encontraba pasmada por su increíblemente seguridad, alejo a Jake con su mano y ella se incorporo.

-como es que te encuentras tan seguro... ¿si lo deseo o no? -indago.

- Ahh -soltó el aire -Sherry viajaste en avión, atravesaste el océano -acaricio su mejilla -...solo para vernos unas horas... - se acerco y susurro al oído -...no hubieras hecho todo eso si no me desearas...-sonrió

Y todo eso era cierto, le parecía abrumadora su manera de echárselo en la cara, aunque le divertía de manera extraña tanta seguridad. Todo era tan nuevo para ella, nunca había decidido entregarse a un hombre, pero estar con él todo pasaba de manera natural, ¿o acaso era su inexperiencia? de todas las formas, cualquier cuestión no le importaban, quería estar con Jake de cualquier manera, amarlo de todas las formas posibles.

-¿Que decides Sherry?

* * *

**pues aquí seguimos, esto era lo que queria intentar ...me pregunto cual será su rx**

**comentarios sugerencias... todos son bien recibidos :D ¿que decidirias si fueras Sherry? :o**

**Saludos :***


	6. Como decirte que no

**Estoy intentando nuevas formas de narrar, este capítulo, será en primera persona desde la perspectiva de Sherry ;) contiene escenas muy "descriptivas".**

***-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-***

* * *

**Como decirte que no.**

—s…si me quedo

Ya no puedo alejarme de ti, sin darme cuenta mi cuerpo reacciono antes de que mi mente tuviera la oportunidad de negarse. Cada vez que me acerco a ti, me vuelvo gelatina. Mis piernas. Mis brazos. Mi abdomen. Mi cuello. Todo. Tu cercanía me derrite, sentir tu cálido aliento en mi oído. Cada caricia que me das hace que me incendie. ¿Y cómo lo evito? Creo, que ahora es imposible. Te convertiste en mi droga. Jake. Te sonrió como tonta y solo miro que estas divertido, divertido conmigo.

— ¿pasa algo?

—Aun me cuesta creer…que…estas aquí— acaricia mi mejilla con vehemencia— dispuesta a ser…M.I.A.

Me estremezco tan solo de escuchar como su lengua acaricia cada palabra pronunciada. Se inclina y comienza a besarme a partir del cuello y va bajando, no había notado que ya no tengo blusa. No sé en qué momento fue, pero le está causando gracia, esta divertido.

— ¿no entiendo cual es la gracia? — me incorporo, me siento algo aliviada pues el mueble es incomodo. Aun tengo mis piernas encima de las suyas.

—ya te lo dije…nunca me imagine… a una Súper chica… tan—hace un falso mohín, toma con sus dedos índice y pulgar mi mentón y me acerca depositando un beso en mi frente— acalorada…—ahora besa mi nariz— una súper chica…con tanta pasión— cierro mis ojos, disfrutando de sus palabras— …es diferente…

— ¿diferente…es malo? —pregunto y él echa la cabeza hacia atrás buscando como responderme, y sin dudarlo ahora soy yo la que besa su cuello, siento como se le eriza la piel, y sonrió contra su cuello.

— ¿diferente?...para bien…—toma con ambas manos mi rostro y pega sus labios contra los míos. Aparta una mano, colocándola en uno de mis pechos. Gimo, lo que le permite aprovechar para meter la lengua y recorrerme la boca con avidez. Nadie me había besado así en la vida. Mi lengua acaricia tímidamente la suya, enredándose, disfrutando de cada roce y de la agradable sensación de empujes y sacudidas. — Eres tan dulce — murmura entrecortado.

—p…por favor Jake— hablo entrecortadamente y con los ojos cerrados—…hazme el amor…

¿Qué? …enserio eh dicho eso de pronto se me ah secado la boca, ¿qué me pasa?, pareciera que mi suplica no estuvo conecta a mi cerebro, y no lo estuvo. Aun no entiendo porque no soy coherente. Al parecer, dejarse llevar por todas estas sensaciones placenteras es mucho más fácil. Y es que cada caricia que me da me incendia la piel, mi razón se ah tomado unas vacaciones. Abro los ojos y miro esos hermosos ojos azules, son tan profundos, reflejan confusión y dolor pero ahora, me miran sorprendidos por las palabras que dije. Mi respiración es muy marcada al igual que la suya. Quita mis piernas que estaban encima de las suyas y se levanta. Me tiende la mano, me dedica una sonrisa maliciosa, como si estuviera tramando algo.

—…vámonos… —tomo su mano y me levanta de un tirón. Sin prestar atención en que ando sin blusa.

Dejo que me guie a través de sala de estar, por el pasillo, hasta llegar a unas escaleras. ¡Oh! Mis piernas quieren abandonarme, con cada paso que doy mi corazón se agita violentamente bombeando sangre a toda velocidad, puedo escuchar como golpea contra mi pecho. Solo puedo observar su espalda desnuda. ¡Oh! Está bien trabajada y solo la eh visto por atrás, tiene algunas cicatrices supongo que es por su antiguo trabajo. Mi mercenario tan amargado por fuera y me ah pedido que no lo deje, que no me marche. Nos detenemos frente a una enorme puerta de color blanco me mira de reojo y puedo ver que me dedica una sonrisa lasciva. Abre la puerta de golpe y gira hacia mí, tomando mis manos.

— ¡Bienvenida! — damos unos pasos hasta entrar en la habitación.

Es una habitación inmensa desde los ventanales que empiezan desde el techo y terminan en el suelo, hay una cama enorme justo detrás de Jake. La habitación es de color blanco con detalles en azul plateado, el piso es de madera y la cama tiene un hermoso edredón de color negro, con detalles en azul y gris hace juego con toda la habitación dándole una vista moderna y acogedora. ¿Cuántas chicas habrán pasado por aquí? La simple idea me hace enfurecerme y me pongo algo rígida.

— ¿te has arrepentido? — dice apretando mis manos y su expresión pasa de cálida a desolada.

—N…no… — ¡mierda! Porque vuelvo a tartamudear. —Es… s...solo… que….

Coloca un mechón de mi cabello tras mi oreja.

—Nadie ha estado aquí…si eso es lo que te preocupa…

¿Es que lee mi mente? Cierro los ojos suspicazmente, él gira la cabeza de izquierda a derecha y ríe un poco.

—Aunque no lo creas es cierto— pega su frente contra la mía y vuelve a besarme con la misma intensidad.

No me detengo a dudar ni a cuestionar su respuesta. Solo me quiero dejar llevar por lo que provoca este hombre en mí. Como ya no respondo, veo su sonrisa triunfante.

Estoy temblando como una hoja. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, voy a hacerlo y nada menos que con Jake. Mi mercenario gruñón. Mi respiración es torpe y no puedo dejar de mirar todo lo que hace. Se quita las botas junto con los calcetines y los arroja por ahí, quita de su muñeca su reloj y lo coloca en una mesita de noche que esta aun lado de la cama, estando ahí arranca de un tirón el edredón y se dirige hacia mí, da pasos tranquilos. Contengo la respiración. Su mirada me derrite, es ardiente, quisiera esconderme, pero ya estoy aquí. En su habitación. No me puedo, mejor dicho, no quiero echarme para atrás. Cuando esta justo enfrente de mí, esta tan seguro de sí mismo, es tan sexy. El corazón se me vuelve a disparar. El deseo recorre mi cuerpo y se contrae algo en lo profundo de mi vientre.

—Vamos a terminar de quitarte el pantalón….

Se deja caer de rodillas, y desabrocha el botón de mi pantalón y con cuidado baja la cremallera. Me quita los zapatos. Y me dedica una mirada que hace que todos los músculos se me contraigan.

—tienes idea de lo mucho que te deseo Sherry—me susurra.

Cada palabra que sale de su boca, me derrito. Es tan excitante. Quiero cerrar los ojos, pero los suyos me miran ardientes, me hipnotizan. Mete los pulgares a un costado del pantalón, justo al lado de mis caderas, me sonríe y se moja los labios. Contengo el aire. Y va bajando lentamente mi pantalón cuando topa el suelo, vuelve a tomar mis manos y me ayuda a salir, me alegro de haberme puesto lencería a juego. Se levanta de golpe y da unos pasos hacia atrás y se sienta en la orilla de la cama.

—Sherry…—su voz en ronca y baja— tienes una piel hermosa y perfecta. Quiero besártela centímetro a centímetro.

Me ruborizo. No sé qué debo hacer estoy expectante. Se levanta de la cama se aproxima a mí y toma mi mano y me conduce a la cama, me sienta y me da un leve empujón. Ahora estoy tirada en la cama, agitada, escuchando mi respiración, me incorporo con los codos para poder ver que es lo que está haciendo. Jake comienza a besar mi muslo derecho va subiendo lentamente desde la rodilla hasta besar la parte interna de mi muslo. Muerdo mi labio y comienzo a respirar por la boca. Hace lo mismo con la otra pierna. Besa mi parte más sensible por encima de la tela.

—Ah. —Gimo.

Va subiendo dejando un rastro de besos, cuando queda encima siento su erección contra mis bragas. En un acto reflejo levanto mis caderas para tratar de hacer contacto, siento el aire caliente de Jake chocando contra mi piel. Mete el dedo índice en la copa de mi sujetador, la baja muy despacio y deja mi pecho al aire, empujado hacia arriba por la varilla y la tela. Desplaza el dedo a mi otro seno y repite el proceso. Los pechos se me hinchan y se me endurecen ante su insiste mirada. El sujetador mantiene alzados mis senos. Me retuerzo. Me chupa suavemente un pezón, desliza una mano al otro pecho y con el pulgar rodea muy despacio el otro pezón y tira de él. Gimo y siento una dulce sensación que me desciende hasta la ingle. Siento como si algo fuera a salir de mí. Agarro con más fuerza la sabana. Cierra los labios alrededor de mi otro pezón y cuando lo lame siento una convulsión.

—vamos a ver hasta donde llegar…súper chica

Y sigue con su lenta expedición. Mis pezones sienten sus hábiles dedos y sus labios, que me encienden mis terminaciones nerviosas hasta el punto de que cada parte de mi cuerpo se retuerce y gime en una dulce agonía, pero él no se detiene.

—Oh, por favor—suplico.

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás, con la boca abierta, gimo. Siento mi cuerpo entumecido, especialmente mis piernas. ¿Que esta pasándome?

—Déjate ir…Súper chica

Me aprieta un pezón con los dientes, con el pulgar y el índice tira del otro. Ya no soporto. Mi cuerpo se agita y estalla en mil pedazos. Me besa profundamente, metiéndome la lengua en la boca para absorber mis gritos. No tengo tiempo de dejarme llevar por esa nueva sensación y comienzo a irme en el beso. Su beso es exigente, su lengua persuasiva. Gimo y mi lengua se topa con la suya. Me rodea con los brazos y me aprieta muy fuerte.

Ha sido fantástico, creo que ahora, logro entender tanto alboroto en conseguir un orgasmo. Me mira satisfecho, y no logro percibir el sentimiento que transmite su mirada.

—Eres muy sensible—me dice—no hemos terminado. Supongo que tomas la píldora—me clava su mirada.

Siento que eh cometido un delito, y niego con la cabeza. Siento todo mi cuerpo sensible. Veo que estira la mano y abre un cajón de la mesita de noche, toma un paquetito plateado y lo coloca en su boca para sostenerlo y con sus manos libres, se quita los pantalones junto con el bóxer liberando su erección, y me vuelvo a contraer de placer. Se mueve entre mis piernas para que las abra y se arrodilla, e introduce su pulgar dentro de mí. Grito mientras lo saca y lo vuelve a meter.

—oh súper chica, estas tan húmeda

Me frota el clítoris con la palma de la mano, y grito de nuevo. Sigue introduciéndome el dedo, cada vez con más fuerza, y trazando círculos. Rasga el paquetito y desliza el condón por su largo miembro. Se inclina apoyando las manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza, de modo que se queda suspendido encima de mí. Me mira a los ojos con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos ardientes.

— ¿estás segura súper chica?

—Muy segura— le dedico una sonrisa y él me devuelve una sonrisa aun más brillante. Me aferro de su cuello.

—Levanta las rodillas— hago lo que me pide—Ahora serás… S.O.L.A.M.E.N.T.E. M.I.A. —murmura colocando la punta de su miembro erecto delante de mi sexo.

Y me penetra de una sola embestida.

— ¡Aaah! —grito.

Al perder mi virginidad, siento una extraña sensación, en lo más profundo de mi ser. Se queda inmóvil y me observa triunfante. Tiene la boca ligeramente abierta y le cuesta respirar. Gime.

— ¿estás bien?

Asiento con los ojos cerrados, llevándome las manos a mi cabeza. Me siento muy bien con él adentro. Sigue inmóvil para que me acostumbre a esta abrumadora y posesiva sensación de tenerlo dentro de mí. Retrocede con una tortuosa y exquisita lentitud. Cierra los ojos y vuelve a penetrarme. Grito de nuevo y se detiene.

— ¿mas? — me pregunta jadeando.

Solo me limito a asentir con la cabeza. Vuelve a penetrarme. Y yo sigo asintiendo con la cabeza. Quiero que siga. Y comienza a moverse, y me aferro a su espalda. Se apoya en los codos dejando todo su peso sobre mí. Al principio se mueve despacio entra y sale despacio de mi cuerpo. Y a medida que voy acostumbrando a la extraña sensación, comienzo a mover las caderas hacia las suyas. Acelera. Gimo y me retuerzo y me vuelve a embestir, ahora con más fuerza a un ritmo diferente, sin piedad e implacable trato de mantener el ritmo. Me agarra la cabeza con las manos y me besa ferozmente tirando de mi labio. Se retira un poco y vuelvo a sentir esa extraña contracción, voy poniéndome tensa a medida que acelera sus embestidas una vez más. Mi cuerpo se tensa y me arqueo y no deja de penetrarme una y otra vez. No hay mas sensaciones mas que las que él me proporciona

— ¡déjame escucharte súper chica!

Sus palabras fueron como un detonador y alcanzo el clímax y estallo en mil pedazos bajo su cuerpo. Y mientras él se corre también, dice mi nombre, da una última embestida y se queda inmóvil vertiéndose dentro de mí. Se inclina y me besa. Seguimos con la respiración acelerada y, muy despacio empieza a salir de mi cuerpo.

—Aaaah

Sigue siendo algo extraño, pero muy agradable. Se tumba a mi lado y comienza a acariciarme, veo que está tranquilo y relajado. Disfruto de sus caricias, siento como si estuviera echa de gelatina, como si tuviera los hueso de esponja, intento abrir los ojos pero no puedo, no sabía que llegase a ser tan cansado, me encuentro muy relajada.

En un último esfuerzo consigo abrir los ojos y me encuentro con los ojos más hermosos que eh visto. Le dedico una sonrisa y acaricio su mejilla. Oigo que me habla pero no entiendo lo que dice, todos mis sentidos siguen dispersos. Me da un breve beso en los labios y antes de caer en mi sueño alcanzo a escuchar.

—te amo, Sherry….

* * *

**Pues aquí está el siguiente capítulo :) ya saben que todos sus comentarios son bien recibidos críticas, quejas. Todo es bueno. Gracias por su apoyo. Saludos :***


	7. Universo Confundido

**Explicación: siento no haber podido actualizar antes pero ya entre a la facultad. Y pues hasta ahora que me estoy dando un tiempo para seguir escribiendo esta historia.**

**Este capítulo seguirá siendo desde la perspectiva de Sherry :) recibí buenos comentarios, y también quiero "marcar" aun mas como me imagino la personalidad de Sherry. **

***-*-*-*-*-*.***

* * *

**Universo Confundido.**

Me revuelvo entre las sabanas, intento abrir los ojos pero no lo consigo, me siento extraña pero de una manera diferente. Estoy bien me encuentro feliz y satisfecha. Noto que ya es de día, porque puedo sentir los cálidos rayos del sol que rosan mi piel. No quiero levantarme, me siento muy a gusto. Me giro para abrazar a mi mercenario gruñón. Me incorporo de golpe porque no está a mi lado, envuelvo mi cuerpo con las sabanas porque mi ropa está desaparecida, lo busco con la mirada pero no está en la habitación ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Me dejo caer de golpe sobre la cama estirando los brazos y piernas tratando de ocupar todo el espacio que puedo. Recordar lo que paso hace unas horas provoca que sonría. Nadie me había besado así, ni provocado el sin fin de sensaciones como él. Espero que Jake no tome una apariencia equivocada de mí, ni siquiera dude en saltar al vacío. Mierda, espero que no crea que soy una fácil. Tan solo de pensarlo me provoca ansiedad. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. No dude de nada, ni cuestione nada, ¡Oh rayos!...bueno que puedo hacer ahora, aunque no me arrepiento de nada. Ahora que pasara con nosotros. Me giro quedando de lado y comienzo a observar la vista que me proporcionan las enormes ventanas. Tiene una casa muy hermosa.

"_Quiero besar tu piel centímetro a centímetro"_

Recordar esas palabras me derriten, me estremecen, me provocan y me revuelvo una vez más en la cama. Es inquiétate. Muerdo mi labio. No sé que puedo esperar ahora. ¿Somos algo? ¿Somos amigos? ¿Qué es lo que somos?... ¿y si no somos nada?, ¿y si solo fue una noche? ¡Joder! Espero y no solo haya sido de una sola noche. ¿Porque ahora viene la confusión o es remordimiento?, ¿será culpa? Que es lo que me pasa esto me lo debí plantear ayer, no hoy en la mañana, en esta mañana tan linda. Ahora cómo puedo mirar a Jake, de lo único que estoy segura es de mis sentimientos hacia él, yo solo quiero estar con él de cualquier forma. Me ha dicho que no lo deje, eso debe significar algo… que me quiere o me estima. Llevo mis manos a mi rostro y con mis dedos froto mis ojos, es tan agotador pensar todo esto. Mi giro una vez más en la cama y ahora miro el techo de la habitación. —un momento—. Antes de que me durmiera me ah dicho que me ama. Me levanto de un golpe. —Me ah dicho que me ama—.si lo recuerdo, lo escuche y también me abrazo. Estoy segura. Tengo que preguntarle. Y en ese instante la puerta se abre.

—Buenas tardes Sherry

— ¿eh? ¿Tardes? —tanto tiempo eh dormido. Estoy sorprendida. — ¡mierda! —me dejo caer una vez más a la cama, y me oculto entre las sabanas. Estoy desnuda y él esta como si nada pasara.

—tranquila. Todo está bien. — me dice mientras se le escapa una risita.

Siento que el color sube a mi rostro, sigo envuelta bajo las sabanas. Porque tiene que ser tan seguro de sí mismo. En estos momentos lamento mi inexperiencia. Escucho que intenta ocultar su risa, y siento como se hunde el colchón se ah sentado a mi lado. Descubro mi cara y solo se ven mis ojos, todo lo demás está cubierto por sabanas.

—Eh súper chica…. — hace un falso mohín— ¿no crees que es un tanto ridículo que te cubras después de lo de anoche? —comienza a moverme, esta divertido.

Lo miro con un falso enojo y él me dedica una sonrisa, me dejo llevar por esos ojos azules, que me están observando escrutadoramente, bajo la sabana quedando de tal manera que tengo los brazos libres.

—de todas formas… ayer la luz estaba apagada. —hablo en un susurro y con timidez.

Me da un beso casto en los labios y todo en mi se vuelve a disparar. Mis músculos se contraen deliciosamente.

—Aunque la luz estuviera apagada…. —me da un beso en la frente. —yo guarde cada detalle de ti…en mi mente. —ahora sus ojos brillan de una manera llena de ardiente deseo.

Me ruborizo. Como es que se dice esas cosas con tanta facilidad, y que me puedan gustar. Aprieto la sabana con mis manos, todos mis músculos siguen tensos. Nos quedamos observando como si nos retáramos pero pequeñas sonrisas traviesas nos delatan, como si estuviéramos esperando que alguno iniciara algo.

—Vale…—sonríe de medio lado— te dejo para que te cambies….

Se levanta y sale de la habitación. Me siento un tanto aliviada, me levanto de la cama aun enredada con la sabana, busco mi ropa pero no está aquí. No creo que Jake se enoje si tomo algo de su ropa así que me dirijo a su armario y tomo unos bóxers negros con una camisa de tirantes y entro al baño. Dejo caer la sabana por ahí y me observo en uno de los espejos. —curioso—.mi cuerpo se ve diferente o es que me siento diferente, no sé que es pero algo ah cambiado. Abro la llave y el agua caliente moja mi adolorido cuerpo, no lo había notado antes, es como si hubiera salido a una misión. —Mmmm ni en las misiones me eh sentido tan adolorida—.el agua me relaja, tranquiliza mi mente, cuando termino de asearme salgo para tomar una toalla que está en una cómoda blanca. El baño es grande y todo es de color blanco con algunos tonos grises es muy agradable, está perfectamente acomodado y limpio. Es un baño muy espacioso para una sola persona. Me seco y me pongo la ropa que escogí—necesito encontrar mi maleta—. Salgo del baño y oh sorpresa, Jake está quitando las sabanas, mis ojos se abren al ver que están manchadas.

—Tranquila—me dice rápidamente al ver mi expresión. Me dedica una sonrisa y sale una vez más.

Trágame tierra. No sabía que fuese a suceder todo esto. Bueno basta, ya no puedo seguir titubeando con mis pensamientos, tengo que enfrentar a Jake y preguntarle todas mis dudas. Salgo de la habitación, cruzo el pasillo, bajo las escaleras y al llegar a la sala de estar, todo está ordenado y él no lo veo por ningún lado, camino hasta la isla de la cocina notando que hay un plato con el desayuno, aunque se mira delicioso no tengo hambre. Mi mar de confusiones es tan grande, y ni si quiera tengo un amigo cerca con quien lo puedo compartir. Doy un respingo al sentir que unos brazos rodean mi cintura.

—Linda ropa —puedo escuchar como se le escapa una risita.

—Gracias —oh no otra vez mis piernas me quieren dejar. — ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

—…Mmmm no recuerdo donde la deje— y comienza a besar mi cuello.

Sus labios rosan suavemente mi cuello, da pequeños besos y otros más profundos, mi piel se comienza erizar, cada beso que me proporciona es como una descarga eléctrica. Una placentera descarga eléctrica. Tengo que ser fuerte y no ceder, tengo que preguntarle muchas cosas y fuera de todo eso necesito mi ropa, no puedo andar por ahí solo en bóxer.

—Deberías vestirte así todos los días—me gira de golpe y ahora quedamos mirándonos azul contra azul. — ¿Cómo te la pasaste ayer?

¿Qué? Porque me ah preguntado eso, me cuesta dar una respuesta porque no para de besar mi cuello, no logro conectar mi cerebro está inundado de hormonas, es obvio que me la pase muy bien, yo diría excelente, magnifico no encuentro otra palabra.

—b…bien —mierda. Vuelve mi tartamudeo. —pero aun necesito mi ropa…Jake

—haaaa—suelta el aire—está en la habitación de invitados, la ultima puerta a la derecha.

—Gracias—doy un pequeño beso en sus labios mientras acaricio su mejilla. Y salgo de la habitación y cuando le doy la espalda me jala de la mano y vuelvo a caer en sus brazos.

Abre sus labios, porque le cuesta trabajo respirar, esta agitado ¿yo eh provocado eso? Es muy gratificante ver como lo ha puesto ese pequeño beso. Me siento poderosa, y me tiene aprisionada en sus brazos muy pegada a él. Con un dedo toco el borde de su boca, voy dibujándola como si saliera de mi mano, y me basta con cerrar los ojos para deshacerlo todo y recomenzar, comienza a nacer cada vez más el deseo, no busco comprender que es lo que estoy haciendo pero mientras delineo esos labios, tu boca me sonríe. Me miras, de cerca, cada vez más cerca y entonces jugamos al ciclope, nos miramos azul contra azul, nuestras respiraciones se aceleran, respiros confundidos, y nuestras bocas se encuentran, luchando tibiamente, muerdo tu labio, apoyando apenas la lengua en los dientes, jugando en los recintos donde un aire pesado va y viene con un perfume y un silencio. Enredo mis brazos en u cuello mientras nos besamos como si nuestra vida dependiera de ello. Es un dolor dulce por culpa de mi universo confundido, nos ahogamos una vez más, muerdo tu labio una vez más y aun con los ojos cerrados doy media vuelta y me encamino a la habitación de invitados…

* * *

**Aquí seguimos :3 espero y lo disfruten algo corto, pero prefiero que lean algo corto a algo más largo pero que tarde más tiempo en subir. Lo siento u.u**

**Gracias por leer lo que escribo, espero y sea de su agrado**

**Abachos :***


	8. Desconocido

**Gracias por su apoyo con esta historia :3 la mayoría de los comentarios dicen que este fic es muy dulce, no me creerán… pero fue lo último que paso por mi mente cuando empecé a escribir….que fuera "dulce" ._. Les contare que para crearlo estaba jugando RE2 y comencé a pensar en Sherry en todo lo que tuvo que pasar, todo lo que vivió en Raccoon, después bajo el mando del gobierno y por ultimo cuando la liberan y la mandan a su primera misión. No dejaba de leer su epilogo de re3 y supongo que la pérdida de sus padres, el sentirse sola y desprotegida causo muchos daños en ella. Tengo la teoría que si te pasan cosas malas y tristes tus pensamientos se vuelven dulces (en algunos casos) y en re6 ella tenía el fantástico sueño de salvar el mundo…. Y la triste verdad es que no sabía nada del mundo y Jake contribuyo a bajarla de esa nube, pero a la vez le dio un nuevo enfoque más centrado. Al menos esa fue mi conclusión.**

**Y ya basta de preámbulos y a leer :D**

* * *

**Desconocido.**

Mi corazón palpita violentamente contra mi pecho. Tengo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, parezco estúpida por sonreír así, lo bueno es que ya le di la espalda. Camino con pasos rápidos, tengo que alejarme de él lo suficiente para que se tranquilice mi desenfrenado pulso. Subo las escaleras y me dirijo a la habitación de invitados donde se supone que debe estar mi equipaje. Abro la puerta y busco con la mirada. —ahí estas—me acerco a ella pero antes de abrirla me siento a su lado. Respiro profundamente. Me perturba que cada habitación sea inmensamente grande, es mucho espacio para una sola persona. Me siento extraña, todo esto es algo nuevo para mí es desconocido. Si me hubieran dicho hace unos días atrás que terminaría en la cama de Jake no lo hubiera creído. Me acomodo de tal manera que mi codo topa con mi rodilla mientras que mi mano sostiene mi mejilla. —Oh Jake que pusiste en mí—.

Tengo que hablar con él, aclarar que es lo que pasa con nosotros, definitivamente no quiero ser algo "pasajero" me siento un poco aterrada. — ¡vamos! —me animo a mí misma, ósea he enfrentado a cosas peores eh enfrentado zombis, criaturas mutadas por virus ¿Por qué me estoy acobardando? Solo es una plática de lo que está pasando o de lo que pasara. Me levanto del suelo con toda la determinación de ir hablar con él, me levanto del suelo con la determinación y antes de salir de la habitación doy media vuelta porque no me he cambiado de ropa. Escojo algo cómodo unos jeans viejos y una blusa de tirantes negra, no tengo muchas ganas de usar algún tipo de calzado así que me atrevo a andar descalza, busco un baño y obvio que hay uno igual de espacioso —innecesario—. Me observo al espejo luzco radiante y es extraño, con mis mejillas con algo de rubor a causa de estos momentos, de la situación en la que me encuentro.

Dispuesta a salir y enfrentar al mercenario gruñón que es Jake, salgo de la habitación sin hacer el menor ruido, quiero sorprenderlo, bajo las escaleras. Lo busco asomándome y lo veo hablando con alguien en la puerta principal. Mi corazón se detiene. — ¡es esa mujer! —digo en voz muy baja. Y una punzada de lo que podrían ser celos ¿celos de verdad? Es absurdo, pero no hay otra explicación. Observo muy atenta la escena. —Que mierda— le esta acariciando y el no hace nada para detenerla, creo que he visto suficiente, pero no me puedo mover mi curiosidad entre otras cosas no me lo permiten. Están hablando muy bajo y solo veo a la mujer mover sus labios, afino mas mi oído para poder escuchar. Esto está mal.

—_entonces… ¿Cuándo nos veremos Jake…..querido?_ —

No para de tocarlo, acariciarlo ¡hay pero que resbalosa! No oigo la respuesta de Jake, solo agacho la cabeza como si estuviera resignado. Resignado ¿a qué? ¿A su propuesta? El corazón me late a mil por hora.

*Camino hasta donde están ellos, Jake está sorprendido de verme al igual que la mujerzuela, me acerco a Jake tomo su rostro con ambas manos y lo beso descaradamente como si esa bruja no estuviera allí. Lo beso sin ninguna huella de pudor, disfrutando del contacto y el solo tarda algunos segundos en responder de la misma forma. Y al terminar mi impulsivo beso, miro triunfante porque ella se encuentra estupefacta con la boca abierta, por mi acto tan atrevido.*

Sacudo la cabeza de un lado a otro por mi tenaz imaginación. No es el momento más oportuno para que mi mente me haga fantasear. Mierda. Siguen hablando.

—Jake, tu sabes que cometí un error—da un paso hacia delante eliminando el espacio que había entre ellos— aun quiero…. —alarga sus brazos y coloca sus manos en su rostro— estar contigo.

¿Qué? Esta haciendo esta mujer, ¿Por qué no se quita? ¡Quítate! Mi corazón va romperme una costilla, lo puedo escuchar golpear con violencia suena hasta en mi garganta, creo que no puedo ver lo que sigue, no podre resistir. Soy una estúpida. Y justo antes de cerrar los ojos, al fin Jake ha reaccionado, siento un enorme alivio. Quita sus manos y da un paso atrás. Veo la frustración y confusión en los ojos de la mujer.

— _¿acaso ya no sientes lo mismo? _

Hago mi mayor esfuerzo por escuchar la respuesta de Jake.

—No. — una alegría brota desde mi pecho. Lo dijo tan cruel. Tan frio. Tan perfecto.

— _¿es por ella? …. ¿no es así?_ — está hablando de mí la muy sínica. Vuelvo a afinar mi oído. Para poder escuchar todo.

—Si…..y no podría lastimarla— su voz es tan baja y ella sigue perpleja. Muy bien entiéndelo perra. ¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Qué no me podría lastimar? Oh Jake, creo que me puedo ir flotando en una nube.

—_entonces está dicho todo. Hasta luego Jake._ —y parece que todo va bien, se está marchando, se levanta un poco mas forzando el contacto de lo que parece un abrazo de despedida, y ocurre. Lo está besando.

Mis ojos se abren y dejo escapar un quejido. Ambos voltean, la mujer me dedica una sonrisa y él está perplejo con los ojos muy abiertos. Y yo estoy como una estúpida viendo la escena sin hablar paralizada y lo único que puedo hacer es echarme a correr de nuevo a la habitación. Oigo un portazo y Jake esta llamándome, grita mi nombre está desesperado. Pero no lo quiero ver, no lo tolero. Y unos minutos después me alcanza.

—déjame explicarte

— ¿explicar? ¿Qué? —estoy furiosa. — ¿Qué soy una estúpida por venir hasta aquí? ¿Esperar a que correspondieras lo que siento por ti? —estoy gritando, estoy histérica.

—yo no quería que eso pasara.

—pues no lo evitaste—. Sueno muy exasperante. Y cuando me doy la vuelta para irme me toma por la muñeca jalándome hacia él aprisionándome con sus brazos. Me aprieta muy fuerte —S.U.E.L.T.A.M.E. —comienzo a forcejear. — ¡suéltame! …te orde…—y me calla de la manera que menos esperaba.

Oh No, no puedo dejarme llevar sería lo más fácil, no puedo caer. Es que sus labios son tan persuasivos. Intento zafarme pero ha colocado su mano en mi cabello para no dejarme ir tan fácil. Y es aquí, en estos momentos no quiero irme, no olvido que estoy enojada. Muy enojada con él. Dejo de forcejear y respondo a su beso.

—tenemos que hablar…Jake

—lo sé…perdóname súper chica— pega su frente contra la mía.

Y estando así, tranquilos en apariencia porque sigo muy enojada. Mi estomago decide hacer una manifestación y es que no he comido desde ayer.

— ¿quieres comer algo? —En un mal intento por disimular su risa—vamos. — me toma de la mano y bajamos a la cocina. Me deja en la isla de la cocina sentada en un banco. Lo miro con recelo. —deja de mirarme así ¿quieres? —está preparando algo.

—no te puedo mirar de otra forma…

—soy culpable, pero no de la manera en crees

—Obvio es de la manera que creo —ruedo los ojos.

Y nos quedamos callados hasta que termina lo que estaba preparando. Me sirve ravioles con queso.

— ¿Qué deseas tomar?

—agua, por favor— creo que comprende que sigo molesta.

La comida pasa desapercibida, con un silencio incomodo él solo se limita a ver lo que hago. Trato de no comer como desesperada tengo demasiada hambre y los ravioles están exquisitos, otra cosa que no sabía de él, ahora cocina. Estoy ante un desconocido. Sigue siendo el mercenario gruñón pero ciertas cosas desconozco, como la mujerzuela, tan solo de recordar me dan ganas de arrojarle mi plato. Tomo mi último bocado con el cubierto mastico con toda la paciencia trago y estoy lista para escucharlo. Lo miro directamente a los ojos. Esta desconcertado.

— ¿Quién era la mujerzuela? —espeto sin rodeos. El da un respingo e intenta no reírse.

—Johanna—levanto ambas cejas para que hable más que eso, suspira con cansancio—Mira…cuando yo llegue aquí, estaba muy solo quería dejar mi vida de mercenario atrás, ya no estoy interesado en ese mundo ni en el de ser un héroe o algo por el estilo ni mucho menos rata de laboratorio…—se recarga en su respaldo y yo estoy atenta. —ella fue mi agente de bienes raíces, me mostro esta casa y me pregunto que si tenía el suficiente dinero para pagarla porque el día que la conocí iba mas desalineado de lo normal…bueno nunca estoy arreglado para la situación. —sonríe ante el recuerdo, ¿eso es una mala señal? —Comenzamos a entablar una amistad y esa amistad se volvió algo más… pero todo termino porque la descubrí en la cama con otro tipo…

—vaya que es una mujerzuela

—Sherry—deja caer ambas manos en la mesa—yo nunca dese que pasara, lo único que he deseado en toda mi vida es tenerte…. Que estés a mi lado

Oh Jake, no te pongas intenso, todos mis músculos se contraen agradablemente. Nos miramos azul contra azul. y creo que es cierto lo que dice, lo puedo ver en su mirada, mi corazón se está acelerando, ya no estoy enojada, no con él sino con la bruja que clavo sus garras.

—di, algo súper chica…

Parece que me han quitado el habla, Jake ¿en qué me estas transformando?, nunca había estado así de inestable en tan pocas horas. Creo en lo que tú me dices.

—habla súper chica

— ¿y qué es lo que somos? Tú y yo— miro rápidamente su rostro para ver alguna reacción esta apacible. —tu respuesta decidirá si te creo o no—hablo en voz muy baja.

Esta respirando por la boca y ha mojado sus labios. No hagas eso, siento que hay una tensión palpable estoy comenzando a sentir calor, pero no lo puedo demostrar, tengo que estar tranquila, aunque es difícil. Está oscureciendo los últimos rayos del sol entran iluminando la cocina.

— ¿tú y yo? — se vuelve a callar y está pesando lo que va a decir. —y-yo quiero ser… lo que tú quieras que sea— me buscan sus ojos y me mira como si me estuviera preguntando si fue suficiente su respuesta.

—es suficiente

Me mira extrañado por lo que dije, no lo entiende y antes de que comience a hablar me abalanzo sobre él…

* * *

**Seguimos por aquí n.n" espero y sea de su agrado, yo sé que me he tardado. **

**Gracias por todos los reviews aprecio cada uno de ellos :D**

**Saludos y abachos tuxpeños :D**


End file.
